1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an audio control circuit; in particular, to an audio control circuit adopting pulse width modulation for volume control.
2. Description of Related Art
For electronic devices with music playing functions, pulse signals are usually used as the signal for volume control of the audio control chip. It is worth noting, however, that the volume control would thus be limited within a certain range, which precludes delicate controls and complicates circuit design.
Therefore, providing an audio control circuit capable of delicately adjusting the range of volume has become a critical issue in the industry.